


Not Doing so Hot

by NotAGreatWriter3421



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter3421/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter3421
Summary: Terry comforts a feverish Korvo// I added to this out of boredom
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and pays very little respect to any plant alien biology, but o well

Terry should’ve realized something was off when Korvo neglected his regular before-bed routine. Normally he’d go through the house to lock all the windows, check all the replicants, then brush his teeth and don his pajamas before settling into bed beside Terry and reading ship manuals until he fell asleep. Tonight however, he did nothing of the sort and instead fell asleep fully clothed with his bedside lamp still on.  
So far Korvo had spent the whole night facing the wall, away from his pupa expert, which stressed Terry out nearly to the point of gooblering. Had he made Korvo angry? Korvo had never been a snuggler, per se, but he at least usually faced Terry and gave him some sort of goodnight. Tonight he had received nothing, and regretted not questioning Korvo before he fell asleep.  
Terry laid unhappily in bed for quite a while before noticing another unusual behavior from his partner. Every so often, a soft whimper escaped Korvo between shallow breaths. Terry decided he simply must investigate at this point, so he switched on his bedside lamp and sat up to examine the alien beside him.   
Korvo’s face was far from peaceful. He looked slightly angry, and the corners of his mouth twitched sporadically from a straight line into a frown. Terry wanted more than anything to lay an arm over partner, to offer some sort of comfort, but he knew Korvo may be irritated by such a gesture. So, Terry simply flipped his light back off and laid back down. He hoped that Korvo knew he’d always be there for him and would wake him up if something bad was happening.  
A few restless hours later, Terry was pulled from a light sleep by a sudden heaviness over his chest. His eyes flew open and he realized that instead of being some sort of cardiac episode, the pressure was none other than the weight of Korvo’s head. Terry believed this to be incredibly out of character for him, but wrapped an arm protectively around Korvo nonetheless. As soon as Terry’s hand made contact with the soft blue skin of his partner, he knew immediately what was up. Korvo was burning up, and Terry had watched enough Grey’s Anatomy to know what a fever was.  
This explained all of Korvo’s strangeness! If he hadn’t felt well all evening, no wonder he was in such a rush. Terry felt awful that he didn’t pick up on it soon enough, and pressed a kiss into Korvo’s forehead as some sort of apology. He tried to think back through all of his knowledge to remember how fevers were treated.  
Aha! He had to lower Korvo’s core body temperature somehow, so Terry decided the robes must go. Not wanting his partner to wake up in the middle of being stripped, Terry tried to coax him out of slumber by speaking gently.  
“Hey Korvy, I’m sorry you don’t feel good,” he cooed, rubbing circles into Korvo’s back. “But to get you to start feeling better we should probably get all these heavy clothes off of you. How does that sound?”  
Korvo stirred but didn’t open his eyes at first, he just wrapped his arm lazily around Terry’s torso and grabbed a fistful of his pajama shirt. Terry noticed immediately how much heat was radiating from him.  
“Kor-vo,” he said in a soft, sing-song way. “Let’s start making you better, huh? We’ll start by taking this heavy robe off you.” Korvo shook his head against Terry’s chest.  
“No, let’s just... let’s just keep doing this.” Terry melted inside at the idea that being pressed against him comforted Korvo, regardless of how fever-delirious his partner may have been. Nevertheless, Terry kept at his mission.  
“Aww, don’t worry Korvy. I’ll still hold you afterwards, I’m just worried about you right now, ok? Can you sit up for me?” After what was either a sigh or a whimper, or perhaps a combination of the two, Korvo sat up.  
Terry began to help Korvo undo the clasp on the neck of the robe and slip the clothing off. Normally, the view of his mostly-naked partner would be a thing of beauty in his eyes, but right now Korvo looked so pathetic the only thing Terry could think about was making him feel better.  
As soon as the robe was gone Korvo reclaimed his spot on Terry’s chest, wrapping his arms around him tighter than last time so as to prevent being taken away. Terry returned the gesture and lightly held Korvo, not wanting to bother him.  
“Do you want me to grab you medicine or something? I have half a water bottle on my night stand, I think you should drink that, I’m not exactly sure why but I think that would be good for you, and-“ Korvo reached up placed his palm over Terry’s mouth.  
“I’m ok, just... shhhhh,” Korvo nuzzled into Terry’s neck and closed his eyes.   
“Ok, ok, just let me know if you need anything, alright? I’m happy to do it. Anything. Anything at all.” Terry felt Korvo nod. “I, I love you. Goodnight Korvy.”  
For the first time that night, Terry was finally able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m super bored,,, but since I don’t have any new ideas, I decided I’d just write up a quick drabble about how Korvo would handle Terry if he were to get sick.  
> Hope y’all enjoy! :D

It was just like any other weeknight. The replicants had headed off to their room for the night, and Korvo and Terry were on the couch channel surfing through late night television. Korvo had really only been paying the tv minimal attention, as he was also skimming through a ship manual, but his interest was piqued when he realized the channel Terry had settled on was showing a documentary on space exploration.  
Korvo lowered his book in disbelief, he was shocked Terry would ever choose to watch something like this.  
“Terry, you know that we have technology more advanced than this literally sticking out of our house right now, right? We could go work on it together instead of wasting our time watching some humans fumble over pronouncing big sciencey words,”  
Terry grumbled some kind of response that Korvo was only acutely aware of, as he was secretly becoming invested in the documentary.  
As time progressed slowly on, Korvo’s eyelids became difficult to keep open and he decided he should probably get to bed soon. Before he turned to Terry to share his plans, he quickly became very suspicious of how quiet the alien had been throughout the documentary. Normally, Terry couldn’t get through any show without trying to shoe in his own annoying commentary, but Korvo was realizing Terry hadn’t made a peep in nearly an hour.  
“Terry I’m uh, I’m gonna go to bed. Do whatever you want but turn the all the lights off before you come upstairs,” Korvo stated, without any real intention of getting up. He was only testing whether or not Terry was actually asleep. 3 minutes passed of absolute silence. “Terry?”  
Sure enough, nestled in the middle of a cocoon he’d made of random blankets from around the house, Terry was asleep. Korvo reached into the cocoon and gently shook his partner’s shoulder, growing slightly more anxious. “Oh my god, please don’t be dead,”  
“Stop it! I’m not dead!” Terry pushed Korvo’s hand away and sat up on the couch, still wrapped in blankets.  
“Sorry, I- I didn’t actually think you were dead, I just wanted to make sure. That was the longest you’ve gone without talking since we got to Earth,”  
Terry readjusted the blankets around himself and sighed. He looked sort of awful, if Korvo was being honest with himself.  
“God, I do feel near-dead though, now that you mention it. My stomach has never hurt this bad in my life,” Terry made a pathetic face. “I wonder if this is related to me and Pupa trying the diet from Super Size Me...” he trailed off.  
Korvo tried to think back on how Terry had treated him the times he hadn’t felt good, as being caring wasn’t necessarily his first nature. He decided to wrap an arm around Terry, which immediately turned out to be a bad idea.  
Terry inhaled sharply and cringed away from Korvo’s touch. “Ow, I’m sorry,” he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s not you, it’s just that every part of me hurts right now and that would’ve made it worse.” Korvo nodded slowly then looked away, awkwardly.  
“How can I help?” Korvo offered, trying again to play caregiver for Terry.  
“I dunno, just sit here with me? Unless you wanted to get to bed, I thought I heard you say something about that..” Terry tightened the blankets around himself again. “I can turn the lights off before I go upstairs.”  
Korvo was exhausted and desperately wanted to get to bed, but for some reason he had an overpowering urge to make Terry feel better. “Well uh.. you could lean up against me? I know you didn’t want my arms around you, but I know that I like being at least sort of held when I don’t feel well?”  
Terry couldn’t help but laugh, which sent a dark blue blush across Korvo’s face. “Ha! I knew you secretly loved that, you big soft nerd!” Although he was incredibly embarassed, Korvo was happy to at least see Terry smile.  
“Ok well the offer is only open for approximately 5 more seconds or I’m going upstairs, sooo,” Before Korvo could finish his threat, Terry was nestled against his side.  
“Do you want any of the blankets? I’m kinda hogging them, sorry,” Terry laid his head against Korvo’s chest and made himself comfortable, with clearly no intention of sharing blankets.  
The pair sat in a slightly awkward silence for what felt like hours, with Korvo’s blush growing darker by the second. He was certain his partner was asleep until Terry spoke at last.  
“Ya know, when we’re all close like this I can hear your heartbeat.”  
Somehow, Korvo managed to blush harder. “Th-that’s nice, Terry,”  
“I’m not gonna lie, it’s pretty fast for someone that’s just been sitting and doing nothing for the last few hours,” Terry teased, freeing an arm from the blankets and wrapping it around Korvo’s middle. “It’s nice, we should sleep like this more often.”  
“So does that mean we’re sleeping on the couch tonight?” Korvo asked, letting his eyes close.  
“If that’s ok?”  
Korvo finally put his arm around Terry and nodded sleepily.  
The pair drifted off to sleep at last, ignoring the lights they had left on. They were found in the exact same position by the replicants in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’d be happy to write more, let me know what you’d want to see!


End file.
